Fairy Tail - More Than a Guild
by Song Of Hope
Summary: With the sudden appearance of an amnesic young girl, a lot of things start changing around the guild. Why did that girl come to them, and does she have anything to do with the events that followed after? What is the past that she can't remember?


**Song Of Hope: Yep, I'm into Fairy Tail now! I hope you're interested in my story! This is going with original Fairy Tail. I'm ignoring everything after Episode 24 of Fairy Tail 2014. There's a reason that I'm doing what I'm doing.**

**The setting is about 2 months after the Grand Magic Games. Master Makarov has bought back the guildhall, and they've moved out of the windmill one. They've been getting lots of high-end job offers again, and lots of money for the guild. R&amp;R**

In the town of Magnolia while it was raining heavily and very dark, a small girl with short blonde hair and light brown eyes, wearing brown rags and carrying a blue pouch walked around, looking exhausted and tired, but carefully clutching onto a small object. She came upon a very large building with the name FAIRY TAIL on it before closing her eyes and collapsing.

* * *

"So, tell me again why you had to come and get me? I would come in well on my own. You didn't have to get me." Lucy looked at Natsu and Happy, looking really annoyed because she had been woken up. At that time, the sky was completely covered, and it was raining very lightly. He just smiled at her.

"Well, I was really bored, and I thought that getting you would be fun! Not to mention, I want to get another job as soon as possible. It's been boring around Magnolia, but even when we take easy jobs, with you around, they're always interesting. Before you got here, they were just boring old jobs. Now, it's actually kinda fun to go on one." Happy nodded.

"Yeah! I'm hoping we can go somewhere we can get fish!" Lucy screamed. Happy gave her a weird look. "What? I always want fish!" Lucy shook her head and pointed.

"No, it's that!" Natsu and Happy, having confused faces, looked over, and Natsu shouted, his whole body expressing shock, with both his arms and one of his legs at 90º angles. Lucy ran up to what was in front of the guildhall, which was a little girl. She held the girl in her arms. "Hey! Hey! Are you alright?!" Natsu looked over Lucy's shoulder.

"What the hell is a kid doing here? She looks like she's Asca's age!" Lucy looked really worried.

"She's not waking up, and she's as cold as ice!" Natsu looked at the guildhall.

"People have been here for way longer than us, and she's completely soaked! It's a light rain, so she has to have been here for a while!" Happy nodded.

"We should get her inside." Natsu nodded, getting down and in position for Lucy to put the little girl on his back. "Put her up there Lucy!" She nodded.

"Okay." She lifted up the little girl and placed her on Natsu's back. He stood up and carried her in, shouting.

"How could you leave this little girl by herself outside?!" Everyone, who had been happily talking before, now started at Natsu. Mira looked very confused.

"Little girl? What are you-" then, she gasped, realizing that a little girl was, indeed, on his back. "Oh my God!" Then, she ran straight upstairs. "I'll go and get her a bed in the infirmary!" Elfman stood up, angry with himself.

"Not helping a kid that age when they're in trouble isn't manly at all! I'm ashamed!" Lisanna looked at him.

"Don't worry Big Brother Elf. I didn't see her either!" Cana stood up, looking away from her beer glass.

"Yeah. She wasn't there when I got here, so I don't know why you're yelling at us." Erza came over, shaking her head.

"No, she has to have been there for a while. The rain's been very light since I got here three hours ago, and she's soaked to the bone, so it couldn't have been recently. But how did no one notice her right in front of the guildhall? And how long has she been there for?" Gray nodded, his clothes missing.

"Yeah. I didn't see her either." Cana looked at him.

"Gray, your clothes." He shouted. Wendy came over and held her hands over her before shaking her head.

"I can't do anything for her. She isn't hurt or sick, at least not yet, but she will be in those clothes. I think she's just really tired, and I can't do anything for that." Mira came back.

"I've cleared off a bed in infirmary, and I found a hospital gown for her. Bring her in there." She looked at everyone else. "The rest of you should stay down here. We don't know what condition she'll be in when she wakes up. It's better that she be with as little people as possible, and since Natsu and Lucy found her, they're the only ones who get to be there with her. I'd say Happy too, but we don't know where she comes from, so something like a flying, talking cat could be a major shock to her, and it might scare her a lot." Macao nodded.

"That makes plenty of sense." Happy pouted.

"But I wanna be up there with her too!" Mira gave him a smile.

"Sorry Happy, but it's for her sake. Once she gets used to us, then we can have you around her." He sighed.

"Okay." Natsu nodded.

"Then let's go." Lucy nodded.

"Right." They both ran upstairs. Mira stopped Lucy on the way up. Lucy looked concerned.

"Is something going on?" Mira shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to look for clothes for her. She's in rags, and they're wet, but we don't have any kids in the guild, so we can't ask to borrow theirs. Try and keep Natsu from using his fire to dry her off. He could easily either burn her or just set the infirmary on fire, possibly both." Lucy nodded.

"Don't worry. I won't let him do something that stupid." She followed behind Natsu. Mira looked concern, then looked at Laki.

"Laki, you should come with me to help get her clothes. I'd ask Bisca, but her and Alzack aren't back from their job yet." Laki nodded.

"Of course!" They ran out of the guildhall. Erza had her hand on her chin.

"_This is all very strange. A young girl shows up at the guildhall, has been here for a while, and yet no one saw her until Lucy, Natsu, and Happy got here. I should hate to think of a child so young as suspicious, but it's so easy to manipulate the mind of a child that young. She may not even realize what she's doing is wrong, if she's doing anything wrong."_ She then looked as if she had clearly made a resolve. _"I'll just have to watch over her carefully then."_

**Upstairs**

Natsu laid the little girl on the bed. She was then wearing a hospital gown that Lucy had put on her after having had changed her clothes for her. Natsu pulled the covers over her so that she could get warm. He then looked at Lucy as they both sat down next to her.

"Are you sure I can't use my fire? I'm sure it would help warm her up." Lucy glared at him.

"No, you can't! You might _set_ her on fire!" He got really mad at that, his teeth sharp.

"I can control my flames!" He pouted. "I won't burn her." Lucy gave the girl a concerned looked.

"Yeah, maybe, but who knows what might happen if you do, even on accident? We don't know what she's been through. She could be completely traumatized, and getting burned by a complete stranger might make things even worse. Or, she could be totally weird and just wonder why she was here, and act as if it's the most normal thing on earth to be set on fire. We don't know, so we should refrain from doing anything." His pouting face turned into his normal face.

"I guess your right." He looked at the small pouch that she had been carrying, which was sitting on a nightstand on the left side of the bed, on the same side that Natsu and Lucy were sitting on. "I guess that means going through that pouch is out of the question too?" Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, it's a violation of privacy. When she wakes up, you can go through it with her permission. Until then, don't touch it." Then, the little girl made a noise. Natsu looked excited.

"She's waking up!" She scrunched up her eyes before slowly opening them. She sat up, looking around.

"Where am I?" She had a delicate voice, like that of a little fairy. Lucy gave her a concerned look.

"You're in the Fairy Tail guildhall. Are you alright? You were collapsed outside." She looked at Lucy, nodding.

"Yeah. Who are you?" She smiled, pointing at herself.

"I'm Lucy. I'm the one who found you outside." Natsu nodded.

"And I'm Natsu. I was the one that carried you in. What's your name kid?" She seemed to not understand that.

"My name?" Lucy nodded.

"Yeah. What's your name?" She looked down and had a look on her face that showed how hard she was concentrating.

"I think I'm, I'm Maddie. Maddie Harneel." Lucy smiled.

"Nice to meet you Maddie." Natsu nodded.

"Same here. Do you remember anything?" She shook her head.

"Only my name. I don't remember anything else." Lucy's heart went out to her.

"Poor thing. You don't remember your mother or father?" She shook her head.

"No." Lucy grabbed her, bringing her into a hug.

"You poor thing! It's must be so horrible not remembering anything about your past other than your name! Don't worry. The guild will accept you, no matter what!" Natsu raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'd be just fine with that, but we don't even know if she uses magic or not. If she doesn't use magic, then we really can't do anything for her." Lucy glared at him, still holding Maddie close to herself, and making it hard for her to breathe.

"Even if she doesn't use magic, then I'm willing to let her stay with me until we can find her parents. I mean, somebody has to have reported her missing!" Maddie's face was turning blue. Natsu looked at her.

"Hey Luce, you might wanna let go of her, before she stops breathing." Lucy looked down in surprise and then suddenly let go of Maddie, realizing that she had been suffocating the poor girl.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" She nodded lightly, her eyes spirals as her head bobbed around.

"It's alright." There was a knock on the door.

"Hello? It's me. I'm here to see this girl who came here." Lucy nodded.

"You can come in Master Makarov." The door opened, and Master Makarov walked in.

"I understand that we may have a young girl here who was outside without anyone noticing her." He smiled at the girl. "Pleased to meet you. I am Master Makarov, master of the Fairy Tail Guild." She smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you too sir. I'm Maddie Harneel." He smiled.

"You have very good manners. Your parents taught you well." He looked up and down, focusing on a certain part of her, before looking at the pouch on the nightstand, and then looking at her in the face. "I think I may have an idea as to why no one saw you. Would you please open up your hand? It's clenched very tightly." Her eyes widened suddenly.

"It is?" She looked down and held up her left hand, opening it up, showing a clear coin of some sort. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Maddie, what is that?" Maddie looked very confused.

"I have no idea." Master Makarov nodded.

"It's just as I thought. There's only one kind of magic that would last that long and have almost no magical presence. In fact, you'd have to be searching for it to get the faintest hint of its presence. Although, using this particular item is no minor feat." Natsu started blowing steam from his ears.

"Spit it out Gramps! What is it?!" Master Makarov turned towards Natsu.

"This is a magic called Token Magic. Tokens used in Token Magic either have an emblem on them or their color represents what they are. They are extremely powerful and very hard to master and use. There are also three different types, Weapon, Creature, and Ability Tokens. Weapon Tokens, as their name implies, gives her a weapon that she can use anyway she needs. Creature Tokens release a creature sealed inside of the Token, or it turns the token into a magical construct of the creature it names. The person who releases a Creature Token has complete and total control of it. Lastly, Ability Tokens give its user certain abilities, like the name says. They can control fire, fly, move things with their mind, anything, but these use far more magic than any other type of Token." He smiled at Maddie. "You must have incredible magical abilities to be able to use something like Token Magic at such a young age." Maddie's eyes widened.

"I-I do?" Master Makarov nodded.

"Yes, you do." He held up the Token. "This particular Token is an Ability Token for invisibility. That's why it's clear." He looked at the pouch on the table. "I'm assuming that that pouch is also filled with Tokens." Maddie looked at it sadly, as if she was disappointed that she had no clue.

"I have no idea." She grabbed the pouch and opened it up, looking inside. She pulled one out, a red one with a flame emblem on it, and then held it out for Master Makarov to see. "Is this another one of those?" He nodded.

"Yes. So, if you have these Tokens, you must be a wizard. Did you come to join our guild?" She looked down sadly.

"I have no idea. I don't remember anything about myself but my name." Master Makarov nodded.

"I see. And you have no idea who your parents are?" She shook her head.

"No, not at all." He nodded.

"I see. So, you're a wizard, but you don't know why you're here, or where you come from?" Maddie nodded.

"Yeah." Lucy had a sympathetic look on her face.

"I told her that she could stay with me until we could find her parents. I've got plenty of room where I live." Master Makarov nodded.

"That's fine, but what I'm wondering is why did you use the Invisibility Token?" Maddie shrugged.

"I don't know. I feel like I had a reason, but I can't remember what that reason is." He nodded.

"I see." He held his hand over her head, and his palm glowed with a golden light. The same golden light replaced her irises. Makarov was shocked, but then put his hand down, with it no longer glowing. Her eyes returned to normal. "Amazing." Lucy looked really curious.

"What is it Master?" He turned to her.

"Perhaps it's best that we talk about this outside with the both of you." He looked at Maddie. "Would you be so kind as to stay in here?" Maddie nodded.

"Okay Mr. Makarov." They walked out of the rooms. Natsu folded his arms over his chest.

"So, what's up Gramps?" He had a serious look on his face.

"Her memory really is a complete blank. Unlike Kinana, where she simply couldn't remember, but the memories were still present, just inaccessible, Maddie just doesn't have the memory at all, other than her name. She must've lost them. Either that, or someone stole her memories. It's one or the other. But the fact that this all happened at once doesn't sit well with me. There's something up with that girl." Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"You can't mean that! She's a little girl!" Master Makarov gave her a sideways glance.

"She may be innocent, but she might be in a situation where she's being used and is completely clueless about it. Just think about what happened with the Infinity Clock." Lucy stopped, realizing Master Makarov was right. "All of this is happening very fast. You already seem to have some sort of emotional attachment to her, and you've just met her. It's not natural for that to happen. However," he looked her straight in the face, "I do want you to take care of her. She might be in trouble, but she might be against us. Either way, I will be far more comfortable with her being with a Fairy Tail member, but I'm not comfortable with her being at Fairy Hills, since the location is a secret, and if she should try anything in her sleep, your Celestial Spirits will protect you because they can sense when you're in danger." Lucy nodded.

"Understood." Erza, from the staircase and pressed up against a wall, listened in.

"_This is going far too fast. I'm not comfortable with leaving Lucy on her own. Master Makarov would never readily leave a stranger with no background or even memories with one of our more, not weak, but vulnerable members. She can't do anything without her Gate Keys, and if this girl figures that out and turns out to be our enemy, then Lucy could be in big trouble."_ Then, Master Makarov started heading down the stairs. Erza tried to run back down them as fast as she could, but Master Makarov's stretched out arm and hand stopped her.

"Lucy and Natsu went back into the room. You were listening in, weren't you Erza?" She looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry Master. I know that I shouldn't have, but the circumstances surrounding all of this is far too suspicious. None of it sits well with me. I would want to help her like how everyone else here wants to help her, but the fact that she's been there for a long time without anyone, even me noticing, but just happens to show up when Lucy and Natsu get here, and she just happens to have no memory, and she also just happens to be a wizard with advanced skills. It's all very suspicious, and I can't help but think of the safety of our members." Makarov's hand and arm went back to normal. He nodded.

"Yes, I feel the same. But I believe that placing her with Lucy is the best option. If she is here to take down Fairy Tail, then I believe Lucy will be able to change her mind. And even if, her Celestial Spirits have a way of coming exactly when they're needed, even if Lucy doesn't have access to her keys. You _are_ to stay out of this matter Erza. I've assessed the situation myself, and I've deemed Lucy able to handle this." Erza nodded.

"I understand Master." He nodded and walked past her.

"Take care of yourself, and don't worry about her. I have a feeling that she'll be a very important part of all of our lives in a good way." With that, he was gone. Erza still felt suspicious.

"Even with the Master's words, I can't get rid of my suspicions. I'll leave the situation alone for the time being, but if she gives me even the slightest reason to think she's our enemy, I won't hesitate to act."

**In the Infirmary**

Lucy explained the arrangements for Maddie.

"And since my apartment's so big anyway, I can make one of the spare rooms into a bedroom for you. How's that sound?" Maddie smiled.

"I'd love it!" She had a shy look on her face. "But, I was wondering, could Mister Natsu stay with us?" Lucy and Natsu were both shocked by that.

"WHAT?!" Maddie seemed a bit embarrassed by asking that.

"I don't know why, but I feel like it would be better if we were all together. Can't explain it though." Lucy gave her a smile.

"I think I know why. Me and Natsu were the people who found you, and the first people you met when you woke up. You're going to be the most comfortable around the both of us. It makes total sense." Then, she got an annoyed look on her face. "But, I don't think I can handle Natsu being with me 24/7." Maddie's eyes got really big as she pouted.

"Please Miss Lucy? Please?!" Her pouting lips and her big, sad eyes made it impossible for Lucy to say no. She sighed.

"Okay, fine. Natsu can stay with us too." He smiled, excited.

"Really?! You never let me stay over! Okay, but only if Happy gets to come." Lucy deadpanned at that.

"I'm not sure if I can handle that rude cat in my house all the time." Maddie looked confused.

"Happy? Cat?" Natsu smiled at her.

"Happy's my flying talking cat! Well, he's actually something called an Exceed, but that's a long story." Maddie looked curious.

"I've never heard of an Exceed before, but then again, it might be because of my memory loss." Lucy smiled.

"Well, it's a long story to explain, and there's a lot that happened before that which would need to be explained before anything else, and some stuff that happened after." Maddie looked excited.

"Can I hear the stories?! Please!" Lucy smiled.

"I don't mind." She looked at Natsu. "Do you?" He shook his head.

"Not really." Lucy looked back at Maddie, smiling.

"Okay then. I guess, the best place to start would be when we met. It all began in a port city called Hargeon."

**A Lot of Stories Later**

Maddie smiled; amazed at the stories she'd been told.

"Wow! You guys are amazing! And so is everyone else! But I definitely like the magic you guys use the best!" Lucy blushed.

"Aw, you don't have to say things just to be nice." Maddie's eyes were showing that she was telling the truth.

"I mean it! Your bond with your Celestial Spirits is amazing! But, there's a lot of stuff I don't understand too." Lucy nodded.

"Well, yeah, that's probably because there were parts that we weren't there for." Maddie looked excited.

"I hope I can hear the rest soon!" Lucy looked at the door.

"Well, I think everyone's here, so I don't see why you couldn't just come downstairs and hear everything else from everyone." Maddie's smile only got bigger.

"Really?! I'd love to meet everyone!" So, they made their way downstairs. Maddie met everyone and they told her the stories of their adventures. Erza didn't seem too happy about that, but told her parts of the story where they were needed. Mira and Laki came back with clothes for Maddie and she put one of the outfits on, wearing a pink t-shirt, a white skirt with a black belt, and black sandals. Maddie attached the pouch of Tokens to her side, and Mira shared her parts of the story. Of course, parts of the story from the perspectives of people such as Laxus and Gajeel were left out, mainly because the two of them couldn't care less and didn't feel like wasting energy telling the story. Since Pantherlily was there, he filled in on some of the parts that Gajeel didn't elaborate on, although he was unable to do that for everything. Of course, at some point, two people's memories of the story contradicted, which was between Gray and Natsu, and a fight broke out. Of course, the first thing Lucy did was cover Maddie, afraid of the poor girl getting hurt and yelling at the two responsible for starting the fight. Gajeel scoffed at the whole thing.

"Geez, these people are idiots." He stood up. "Let's get out of here Lily." Lily looked at the brawl.

"I guess your right. There's no point in trying to stop the fighting." They headed out, but not before Gajeel looked at Maddie, who was still cowering behind Lucy.

_"That girl smells familiar, but I can't put my finger on where I smelled something like that before."_

"Gajeel?" Pantherlily looked back at him. "It was your idea to leave in the first place." Gajeel nodded.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He left with the Exceed. _"I'll figure it out sooner or later. Besides, she doesn't smell dangerous, so I'm not really all that concerned."_

**Time Skip – After the Fight**

Lucy, Maddie, Natsu, and Happy were all heading towards her house. She turned to Natsu and Happy.

"Are you guys sure that you don't need to grab anything from your house tonight?" Natsu nodded.

"Yeah. We'll be fine. Anything that we _do_ need, we can get in the morning." Happy nodded.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded.

"Okay then." She came to her apartment and was about to unlock the door, but noticed something. "What?" Natsu looked curious.

"What is it?" Maddie looked up at her.

"Something wrong Miss Lucy?" She pushed the door, and it opened.

"I know I locked my door this morning. I do that every morning. So that means someone was in here." She opened the door fully and screamed. "MY APARTMENT!"

The entire place had been ransacked. There were papers, tableware, picture frames, and various other things everywhere. Natsu automatically put up an offensive disposition as he entered the building.

"There's a weird smell in there that I don't recognize. The only thing I can really say is that it's a guy." Maddie was in shock.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy started picking up her stuff, putting it away.

"I have no idea! I'm gonna clean up and see if there's anything missing. Natsu, Happy, don't leave Maddie's side. Just take her upstairs and get her ready for bed, okay?" Natsu nodded.

"Right." Happy saluted.

"Aye sir!" Maddie went over to her.

"Are you sure? I can help you clean up." She smiled at the girl as she picked up some papers.

"I'm fine, Besides, I'm the only one who knows everything that's supposed to be here, so I'll notice if something's missing. Just go get a path and change into those PJ's that Mira got you." Maddie nodded.

"Okay." Natsu then took Maddie upstairs to get ready for bed. Lucy kept picking up things, surprised at the fact that nothing was missing.

"Why isn't anything missing? Then again, most of my expensive stuff is in my room. But they didn't take the tea set, and that was a really expensive heirloom from my mother. If nothing's missing in my room, then that'll confirm my thoughts." She then finished cleaning up the downstairs area and went to her bedroom. The room was empty, so she assumed Natsu was currently giving her a bath, and since Maddie was only 5 at the most, she didn't particularly care. She started picking everything up and put it away where it belonged. She noticed that all of the expensive jewelry pieces that she had gotten from her mother were all still there, as well as everything else. "That confirms my theory. I wasn't robbed. Someone was looking for something." Then, everyone came out of the bathroom, everyone in towels. Because of Maddie's size, the towel around her was wrapped around a couple of times and it dragged on the ground, so she had to hold it up to walk. Natsu wore one around his waist, and Happy actually wore a washcloth as a towel. Natsu smiled.

"Your bath is great!" Lucy kicked him in the face.

"What do you think you're doing?! Why did you take a bath _with_ her?!" Maddie grabbed Lucy's arm.

"Please, I really didn't mind!" Happy nodded.

"Yeah, and he wore a towel the entire time." Lucy crossed her arms.

"Well, next time, don't jump in the bath with her! If you want to take a bath with anyone, take a bath with Happy." Happy flew up to her, still in his towel.

"But I took a bath with them too." Veins popped up on her forehead.

"I meant as in just the two of you." She grabbed some PJ's from her dresser and headed towards the bathroom. "Whatever. You guys come in here, you die, got that?" Before getting a response, she closed the door and sighed. "Why did I agree to letting them stay here? Oh well. Might as well enjoy my alone time while I can." She got in the bath and started thinking about the sleeping arrangements. "I was gonna have Maddie sleep in the guest bedroom, but since Natsu and Happy are here, I guess I should move those two into the guest bedroom, and then Maddie and I can just share a bed. After all, she _is_ a little girl, so it's not like it's gonna be a tight squeeze." Her mind went back to the apartment being searched. "But I wonder, who was here, and what were they looking for?" she stood up, getting dressed. "Well, I don't think they're gonna come back, and if they do, I'm sure Natsu will wake up, but just in case, I'm gonna sleep with my keys." She walked out, and was surprised to find no one in her room. "Did he decide to share his_ bed_ with her for tonight too? Well, I guess I can just explain the sleeping arrangements tomorrow morning." She went over to her bed, only to find everyone sleeping in it. Normally, she would've kicked Natsu and happy out of the bed, but Maddie was sleeping too, and she didn't want to wake her up. So, she sucked it up, turned off the lights, and tried to fit herself into the tight squeeze of the bed.

* * *

Outside, there was a man in a dark cloak with a hood, looking at Lucy's apartment.

"I should've cleaned up. It's too soon to truly act though. For now, I will have to sit patiently, and let things take their course. But soon, I will be able to make my move, and when I do, I will have what I require." With that, he disappeared.

**Song Of Hope: Yeah, I put a lot of stuff into this. This isn't a one story arch story. There'll be a lot of them, spanning over a few chapters each, some may even be up to ten or fifteen. Sorry about that. Well, review!**


End file.
